тнє ωαу уσυ lιкє ιт
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean addresses the fact that Castiel never visited during the past year when he was with Lisa. He has a feeling why, but actually hearing it leaves him stupefied. Slight AU. One-shot.</html>


**Title: **The way you like it**  
><strong>

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Dean addresses the fact that Castiel never visited during the past year.

**Warning!:** Slight spoilers for season 6.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't had just dropped by and said, oh, I don't know, hey Dean, How's life going? Wanna hang out and drink a beer? Or a simple, hello Dean, how have you been doing? No instead, you just left. Left me like everyone always has." God forbid, but who cared if he was having a chick flick moment. It was just him and Cas. The one thing he liked was never having to be ashamed because he'd say something fruity. Why? Cause Cas didn't know any better. Wouldn't know, probably wouldn't care either.<p>

"What did you expect me to do Dean? Ask you not to go? You would of went anyways because you promised to live a normal life which is something we both know I can't give. It's the one thing I can't give you but your never satisfied anyways. I'd give you the world if I could and you'd still find fault in it because of what I am."

Woah. Dean had not been expecting that of all things.

"Wait, what?"

Castiel seemed to have let the moment overtake him. He tired to back peddle and get a hold of his emotions that had came crashing in his life once more.

"Nothing. It is done. Finished and in the past. You got Lisa and I have heaven, as the way it should be."

Dean knew that look, the stature of how Cas was holding himself, he was going to leave.

"Wait, wait, hold on a frigging second. What do you mean by that? If you came down more to hang out, you'd know that she moved on."

"I am sorry, I know you cared for her deeply."

"Yeah, I cared for her, but we both know deep down inside. I didn't love her, well I loved her but I wasn't in love with her."

Castiel had froze right there. Yes, he knew Dean cared about her strongly but not loving her? That confused him. Lisa was perfect for him, was everything he needed in a normal life. Only Dean's life wasn't normal and probably never would be.

"I do apologize. If I had unintentionally caused you harm. But you must know... it had hurt myself to see you off with someone else, knowing that there was nothing I could do about it."

"So, Balthazar was right?"

"Excuse me, but I don't see how that has to do with our conversation."

"It had everything to do with it. Your in love with me?"

Castiel looked like a deer in headlights, hearing his deepest feelings just spoken out in the open like nothing. The feelings he tried his hardest to bury despite everything the two of them had been through. To be honest, he was expecting fist flying or Dean freaking out. What has he always heard? 'grow some balls?' Perhaps it was his turn to be brave and take the first step that could end either gravely wrong or perhaps just maybe...everything was going to be okay.

"I do." Cas said, voice gravel-gargle friendly.

Dean didn't freak out, in fact he looked like he accepted it with resignation. That couldn't be a good sign. Castiel wasn't foolish, he knew it was all one-sided and to let himself show how hurt he was, wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had come to terms with it long ago that someone like Dean would never feel the love that Castiel had to offer to him because he didn't want it...

Despite everything that people had said, he knew deep down that the only reason Dean would probably never feel these feelings for him was because of the vessel he was in. If perhaps he had chosen a female, they wouldn't have this problem and Dean could be happy. But there was nothing he could do about it and accepted it too with resignation.

"I understand how you feel Dean. You need not worry, I shall not let this affect our friendship." Cas added with a bittersweet smile before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Dean stared at the empty space and could only utter one sentence in exasperation. "frigging angels never letting you finish what you want to say..."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? no? yes?<strong>


End file.
